Liquid spray applicators are utilized to deliver therapeutic aerosols, liquids and/or gas streams to anatomical surfaces within a surgical site of a patient. In the case of minimally invasive surgery, the surgical site may be artificially created in the body with lumen. It also may be desirable to deliver therapeutic aerosols to an open anatomical surface. The aerosol formulations may be delivered before a surgical procedure, after a surgical procedure, or during a surgical procedure.
Problems that physicians have encountered during surgical procedures include post operative pain, infections, tissue adhesions, and tumor formation. Numerous products addressing these issues exist on the market to improve the surgical or invasive experience and patient outcomes. Among these products are suction and irrigation wands that are used for flushing tissue sites with sterile water or saline and removing blood and other fluids.
A problem with delivering substances to anatomical surfaces in a body cavity is the inability to easily and effectively deliver and also control delivery to all or a portion of the surgical site. Among the difficulties associated with spraying of liquids the inability to reach all areas of a surgical site, especially where bleeding can be an operative issue. In some instances, a liquid is sprayed onto a surgical site to stop bleeding within a site. However, if the site cannot be reached by the spray applicator, the bleeding may continue through the procedure and until a natural clot is formed which can result in the excessive loss of blood as well as cause difficulties during the surgical procedure.
In some circumstances it may be desirable to direct an aerosol spray to certain areas within a cavity. The nozzles on many devices are fixed in orientation with respect to the instrument shaft. As a result, the caregiver must manipulate the shaft to direct the aerosol which can cause inefficiencies.